


The Dance

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely encounter between old enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Deathly Hallows and now technically AU. My first posted fic: oh dear.

This place was infernally hot and crowded.

Moisture rose from the mass of writhing bodies and condensed on the windows, where it provided a convenient medium for such witticisms as ‘chav’ and ‘Jonny is gay’. In the corner a group of ridiculously dressed girls - _certainly_ too young to be there legitimately – clustered around one of the number, rubbing her back and assuring her that it wasn’t _her_ fault and _he_ was an idiot better forgotten. The observer’s gaze was momentarily arrested by their minor drama, before alighting upon a dark-haired young man dancing rather grimly near the centre of the room.

The boy was obviously with friends – and equally obviously would have preferred not to be there at all. Several times his eyes flickered towards his companions, checking whether he was being observed, and when one of them addressed some query to him he smiled brightly and started to dance with renewed vigour. Alone in a group of couples, he had clearly attracted the attention of more than one person in the room. Another of the foolishly attired girls was inching closer to him as she danced, evidently intent on creating a third couple in his group. One couldn’t blame her, really – there was something quite alluring about the young man. Under the baggy trousers that seemed almost to constitute a uniform amongst the boys in the room, his body was lithe and firm, and a lock of hair fell forward over his eyes in a way which was sexy despite – or perhaps because of – its vulnerability.

The girl finally reached her prey, fixing her eyes on the boy’s face and dancing provocatively as close as possible to his body. The tension in his back clearly showed he was not enamoured of her company, but he was too polite to reject her. He danced on, eyes mutely appealing to his friends to rescue him, but the tall boy nearest him merely laughed and winked. Left to fight his battle alone, the dark-haired boy acquiesced gracefully and smiled down into the girl’s face, although he still ensured that his dancing was too energetic for really close contact.

The song ended and a slower tempo took its place. The girl brightened, clearly sensing an opportunity, but her face quickly fell again when the boy leaned forward and said something to her, then departed smiling towards the toilets. His unseen observer followed.

The toilets were situated almost immediately outside the room, but the boy swept on past them without so much as a second glance, heading on outside. His observer followed, walking so silently that his presence went unnoticed until he spoke.

“Dancing not to your taste?”

The boy gave a minute start and glanced at him before turning back to the river.

“No! That is – I’m not in the mood. Especially not when people are interested in something other than dancing.”

The other man raised an eyebrow. “Indeed, Potter? I had thought receiving attention was always to your taste.”

This time the boy did turn to face him. “You!”

“Me.”

“You’re – you’ve changed,” Potter said, gesturing to his shorter hair, his Muggle clothes.

“Indeed,” replied Snape. “I should look rather foolish attending this place in my robes, would I not?”

“Yes, but… the rest. You’re in disguise. Why?”

“I prefer the term incognito. And as for why, I notice you have seen fit to rid yourself of your so-distinctive scar and glasses. Even I might not have recognised you if it had not been for the presence of the ubiquitous Granger and Weasley.”

“That’s different. I get so much hassle if I’m recognised.”

“Whereas I, notorious murderer of the greatest wizard of the age, attract a wealth of positive attention when seen in public.”

Potter at least had the grace to blush. “You… you were cleared. You’re a war hero now, everyone knows what really happened.”

“Ah yes, I was exonerated. And _of course_ that ensures me a warm welcome in all the finest social circles, unlike the Boy Who Killed Voldemort, who is still subject to snide rumours started by the Daily Prophet.”

Potter’s face was suddenly stricken with emotion, and he reached forward impetuously and grasped the other man’s arm. The gesture lasted only a moment before he dropped back, embarrassed or overcome, it was hard to tell.

Snape’s face tightened and he turned and began to move off.

“Wait!”

Snape paused, body still poised for flight.

“You don’t want to be recognised, alright, but why come here? It’s hardly your scene.”

“Nor yours, it seems, judging by your performance in there.”

“No, but – I was here to please Ron and Hermione. What reason could you possibly have for coming here?”

But Snape was already striding away, so that Harry barely heard the word he tossed back over his shoulder.

“You.”


End file.
